Les Weasleys et l'expression
by Lullyanne
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur la famille Weasley et les expressions anglaises qui m'ont inspirées... D'abord "everything must be in an apple pie order" ou quand Bill, cinq ans, doit faire face à la folie du rangement de sa mère après avoir préparé le goûter...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer **: Comme d'hab, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages.

Bonne lecture !

**« And everything must be in an apple pie order »**

Au cours d'un après-midi habituel Molly partageait son temps entre la cuisine et ses enfants, aujourd'hui elle combinait les deux. En effet, Bill, du haut de ses cinq ans, s'était planté devant elle à deux heures de l'après-midi en clamant haut et fort son envie de tarte aux pommes.

Vérifiant que Charlie dormait toujours comme un bienheureux dans son lit, elle ensorcela deux couteaux qui s'attaquèrent aussitôt à la peau bien rouge des pommes et laissa Bill beurrer le moule.

- On va préparer une tarte tatin Bill, c'est d'accord ?

- C'est quoi une tarte tintin maman ?

- Une tarte ta-tin, Bill. C'est une tarte où les pommes se trouvent sous la pâte. Alors... Il nous faut du beurre, du sucre, de la cannelle et la pâte, que l'on va préparer.

Deux minutes plus tard, Bill disposait les morceaux de pommes au fond du moule et Molly commençait sa pâte brisée.

Il faut bien disposer la pâte dessus, mon chéri, on ne doit plus voir les tranches de pommes... Voilà, là c'est bien. Un peu de cannelle dessus et au four ! On la mangera au goûter, en attendant va ranger ta chambre.

- Mais Maman...

- Pas de contestations, hier soir elle était complètement sans dessus-dessous et cela n'a pas dû s'améliorer ce matin. And everything will have to be in an apple pie order ! **(1)** cria-t-elle au petit garçon qui montait les escaliers en rechignant.

Sur le coup de seize heures Bill surgit dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Charlie qui s'était réveillé en sentant le parfum de pomme et de cannelle chaude qui avait envahi la maison. Les deux frères dégustaient avec délice leur part de tarte, quand la voix de Molly, amplifiée par les escaliers, résonna dans toute la maison :

- Bill !

Le futur-fautif-qui-ne-le-savait-pas-encore leva de sa tarte aux pommes des yeux inquiets et partit, presque à reculons, vers sa chambre. Molly l'y attendait, les mains sur les hanches :

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ranger ta chambre ?

- Mais c'est fait, regarde !

En effet le sol en parquet de noyer n'était plus recouvert de livres, vêtements, peluches de gryffons,licornes et autres créatures magiques et la couette se trouvait sur le lit.

Comme des dizaines d'autres choses apparemment puisque celle-ci avait une forme étrange.

- Tous tes jouets sont sous cette couette ! J'avais dis « ranger » ta chambre, pas tout dissimuler ! Recommence !

- Mais maman... c'est tout rangé comme tu l'as demandé, c'est comme ta tarte tatin !

**Fin**

**(1)** Tout devra être « dans l'ordre d'une tarte aux pommes », ou en Français correct : tout devra être dans un ordre parfait, bien rangé, etc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à J.K Rowling.

Petite note de l'auteur : Heu... y a encore quelqu'un ? Hum, navrée. J'avais dit que je publierais plus tôt mais ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas alors je l'ai gardé en otage (sept mois!) mais je n'ai pas reussi à y changer quelque chose... enfin. maintenant je vous le donne, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. et puis je vous préviens, c'est surement le dernier de la (mini) série parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration sur ce sujet. Mais j'ai publié un OS alors passez voir (si vous aimez Alex Rider).

Bon voilà, bonne lecture !

**« You'd better keep your nose clean »**

Le premier septembre, la rentrée déjà. Et comme tous les ans au Terrier c'était la panique :

- Ron, tu as fait ta valise correctement ?

- N'oublies pas les chaussettes ! Fred, George cessez d'embêter votre sœur enfin !

Molly tentait désespérément de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha et la joyeuse panique de sa maisonnée pendant qu'Arthur chargeait les valises (enfin, celles qui étaient faites) dans le coffre de la Ford Angelina.

- Ah... Chaque année s'est pareil, il y a toujours du monde partout ! Vraiment pas pratique pour passer la barrière discrètement. Enfin... Allez Percy ! Fred, Georges...

Toute la famille passa le mur et s'approcha du train, dont la vapeur donnait une impression de mystère au quai. Molly donnait comme chaque année les dernières recommandations à ses fils, avant qu'il ne montent dans le train :

- N'oublies pas de nous écrire Ron !

- Fred, Georges, You'd better keep your noses clean **(1)** !

- C'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça ! Prend en toi à Ron, pour une fois !

Leur mère les regarda, perplexe.

- Ron n'a jamais fait, et ne fera pas toutes vos idioties, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Le garçon hocha la tête mal à l'aise, suivant ses frères qui montaient dans le train.

- Si jamais vous faites encore une bêtise … continua Molly par la fenêtre

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Un seul hibou de Poudlard...

- Tu n'en recevra pas...

- Je vous expédierais une beuglante telle...

- Notre prochaine cible est la volière ! crièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix alors que le train s'ébranlait dans un grand nuage de vapeur.

Ron et Harry avait fait connaissance et dégustaient leurs derniers patacitrouilles et chocogrenouilles lorsqu'une jeune fille entra dans leur wagon :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neuville a perdu le sien, oh et vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes de sorciers, on est presque arrivés.

Elle pointa le visage de Ron en ajoutant :

- Au fait tu as une tâche là, juste sur le nez …

**Fin**

**(1)** You'd better keep your nose clean : « Vous feriez mieux de garder vos nez propres » ou vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreaux.


End file.
